


Take Me To Oblivion

by twizted_dezirez



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Drug Use, M/M, Mental Instability, Mildly Dubious Consent, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizted_dezirez/pseuds/twizted_dezirez
Summary: Jensen is tried and convicted of treason against the throne of boy king Jared. Jensen is first sentenced to death by hanging in the middle of the commons, but Jared spares him. Jensen is the green eyed man Jared's been pining after since he arrived in Marduke. Jared can't bare to watch those emerald eyes go lifeless, so he implores the judge to allow him to keep Jensen as a pet. The judge excitedly agrees in hopes that Jared will share his new favorite fuck toy.





	1. Sprung Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovefinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefinder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Not Quick To Anger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331854) by [twizted_dezirez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizted_dezirez/pseuds/twizted_dezirez). 



> Okay, so this story sprang up from nowhere while I was writing a different story entirely. I mentioned something in the notes, and Lovefinder asked about it. I was disappointed that it didn't yet exist, so I set out to change that. 
> 
> This story isn't tagged as rape or non/con simply because my character has resigned himself to his new fate. If this isn't your cup of tea, then maybe it's best left unread. There is consensual drug use in this story that makes for some really fun times. 
> 
> It is not my intention to offend anyone, so please no hate or nasty comments. 
> 
> This story is only meant to be a one shot, but if there is a need to continue it, I'll try.

Jensen sat in the middle of his cell in only his tattered clothing. The townspeople had tried to tear it from him on his way here from the courtroom. Jensen didn't care. He was set to die at dawn, and there was nothing he could do to change it. He wasn't guilty of what they convicted him of, but he had wasted so much of his life fighting the current. In recent times, he had resorted to going with the flow. He hadn't even bothered to protest the charges or explain any circumstances. No one would listen anyway, so why muster the energy for it? 

The moon was hanging high in the sky so bright that not many stars could be seen from where he sat. His cell wasn't that deep, only 10 ft below the surface. He considered himself fortunate that his last night on this planet would be spent dry and under the light of a full moon. He didn't want to die yet, but what else could he do? He knew there was no point in finding sleep, so he sat there meditating in the middle of his cell under the moon. 

He was so lost in his mediation that he didn't here the crinkle of straw, or the jangle of keys at the cell. He didn't even hear the cell door creek open. He did, however, register the hand on his shoulder bringing him back down to Earth. He looked up at the dark figure confused, "My dying day already?" 

A dark chuckle came from the stranger, "No, I'm sorry to inform you a fate worse than death has been prepared for you on this most of auspicious nights." 

Jensen didn't comment, _A fate worse than death? There is nothing worse than death! Surely it can't be that bad._ Jensen thought to himself, but he knew enough to keep his mouth shut and his eyes open. He was being led to a cellar on the far side of the castle. The stranger opened the cellar, and the guard there started helping Jensen down the ladder. The stranger followed. Jensen was growing evermore curious by the moment, but still couldn't will himself to speak or question. 

Once he was off the ladder, the guard placed his hand around Jensen's upper arm and began to lead him toward the back. They passed all sorts of tools and implements that appeared to be used for torture. Jensen panicked, _Torture!_ He knew that was a fate worse than death. But neither the guard nor the stranger shown any interest in the medieval devices. They just kept leading him further back. Before long, Jensen realized they were no longer in the cellar, but in a private corridor that had to be under the castle. Jensen's curiosity reached its limit and he finally spoke. 

"Where are you leading me?" He questioned hesitantly. 

Another dark chuckle from the stranger, "We are leading you to his highness. You're going to be his new favorite toy." 

Jensen grew unafraid and impatient. He was tired. Now that he knew he would live, all he really wanted to do was sleep. The king of this land was only a boy, and would probably have no idea what to do with a body slave. This was not a fate worse than death, this was a second chance at life. He would schmooze the king and bend over for a couple days, and then he'd be gone ne'er to return to this land again.

"Well, get on with it then. Let's not take all night, shall we?" Jensen stated, more confident in himself this time. 

"He's a feisty one ain't he?" The guard asked. 

"The king will have him sorted out quick enough," The stranger replied.

They came to a stop at the first door on the left out of the passageway. It was an oddly shaped door with a knob in the middle. The guard knocked, and then he and the stranger disappeared leaving Jensen there in front of this strange door half naked with his hands bound in front of him. 

The door swung open and Jensen recognized the occupant right away. It was Misha, Jared's, eldest advisor. Misha was also half-naked, wearing only a robe. Jensen wasn't sure if that made the air feel less or more awkward.

"I see they have sprung you early. Thank the gods, and do come in." Misha greeted him cheerfully. 

Jensen took a tentative step inside. It was rumored all about the kingdom and even in some of the villages, that Misha's advice was always the best wisdom because he had entered into some kind of pact with the devil. Jensen wasn't sure if there was any truth in it, but he didn't want to take any chances. 

"Here I have a key for those somewhere," Misha began looking through a small dresser, then a chest of drawers, and finally located the key on his nightstand by the bed. 

Jensen watched him in bewilderment. Misha had an awful lot of places to hide the key, and in the end didn't have it hidden at all. Misha unlocked the shackles binding Jensen's wrists and placed them by the door. 

"Won't be needing those now," He said happily, "Pull up a chair and make yourself comfortable. I'll find you some fitting clothes and then off to the bathhouse with you." 

Jensen sat down in the chair next to a small table with a torch on it. He watched as Misha searched all of his drawers again and then moved to the closet. _I"m going to be here all night_ , thought Jensen. He glanced back over at the table and noticed a pipe there that wasn't there just a moment before. He picked it up to examine it, and realized that it was full of opium. _What the hell?_ Jensen thought to himself, _Maybe it is to get me better prepared for my new fate,_ he mused.

He looked back over to Misha, "Oh no, you go ahead. I've had my fill for this evening." Misha says thinking that Jensen was offering the pipe to him. 

Jensen stared at the pipe again, _Why not?_ His brain couldn't provide a single reason why he shouldn't take the pipe Misha offered. And he was certain that whatever the king had in store for him would feel much better under the pipe's influence. He used the torch to fire the pipe. He was three hits in before he blacked out. 

When he woke up he was in some barely lit bed chamber. "Oh good you're finally awake," Misha said bringing Jensen back to reality. He was going about the room lighting torches of various shapes and sizes. "I was afraid I'd let you have too much and you were going to sleep through the whole thing. Can't have that now, can we?" 

"Don't see why not." Jensen answered honestly. He knew he was here to serve a single purpose, what should it matter if he weren't awake. "My hole works fine whether I'm awake or not." 

"You're absolutely right, it does." Misha didn't pick up on the hostility in Jensen's voice. He was too busy preparing the room. "Now that you're awake and the rest of your body works, you should prepare yourself. Try to enjoy your preparations because you slept through the entire bath I had drawn for you." 

Jensen's head jerked to Misha, but there was no anger in Misha's voice or his movements about the room. Jensen looked to his own clothing, which wasn't really clothing at all. It was only a sheer covering. Jensen laughed. Misha turned to look at him. "What?" 

"Why bother with this? You could have just left me naked." Jensen asked earnestly. Misha shrugged, "It took me almost an hour to find _something_ , so had I not used it my time would have been wasted." 

Jensen shook his head again and removed the covering. He wasn't sure how to ready himself. Didn't he need oils or something? 

"That's much better. Here come lay in the bed. Well, maybe just sit in the chair. I'm not sure, but I'm finished here. I'll leave you to it." Misha headed to the door, but turned back at the last second. "I almost forgot," he crossed the room again to Jensen, and extended his hand. There was white powered berries in his palm, three of them. 

"If you'd like, you can have these too. I only use them myself on special occasions," Misha offered good-naturedly, "And this, my friend, is a _very_ special occasion."

_Not creepy at all, _"What are they? What do they do?" Were questions that Jensen didn't bother to ask. He took the pills with a whole hearted, "Thanks"__

____

With that Misha was gone. Jensen surveyed the room. Many torches were lit. The bed was in the middle of the far wall with nightstands on either side. There was a huge footlocker at the end of the bed, and a chair by the window. When he looked back at the night stand between the wall and the bed, he noticed a glass of water that wasn't there before. Jensen didn't think anything else of it. He crossed the room and swallowed the powered berries down that were trying to dissolve in his mouth. He dared a peek in the nightstand. There were oils of all kinds and colors. _Just what I needed,_ he thinks to himself. 

____

He wasn't sure if it was the drugs he got from Misha or the oils that were making his body tingle all over. He was hard in no time, and having quite a good time with himself. He thought once about trying to over power the king. Whatever Misha had given him left him feeling invincible. Some part of his brain that was still lucid knew it would be a bad idea to even try, so he made a deal with himself not to do that.

____

His head jerked to the door as soon as it opened. He visibly relaxed. It was only the boy king. He stood up straighter and crossed the room to get his hands on him. 

____

"You're here already? I didn't expect you till day break," the king pauses, "They didn't hurt you did they?" He began looking Jensen over as soon as Jensen came close enough for him to touch. There were no visible injuries, but there was a ton of oil. He turned Jensen around to survey his back side. Finding no injuries there, he turned Jensen around again to face him. 

____

"I'm Jared," He introduces himself. 

____

Jensen spits at the floor to the side, "I know who you are boy, C'mon get this over with. How do you want me?" 

____

"Excuse me?" Inquired Jared. 

____

"I know exactly who you are and what you want with me! What I don't know is how you want me. On my knees? Bent over your bed? Perhaps the chair?" Jensen didn't bother keeping the venom out of his voice. He just wanted to get this over with. 

____

Jared stood there watching Jensen dumbfounded without answering. 

____

"Here I'll make this easy for you," Jensen knelt down on all fours and turned himself around so his back side of facing Jared. Jared still didn't move. He couldn't move. Jensen spread himself open as an obvious offer to just get on with it. 

____

"Um. Listen," Jared found his voice, "I think there has been some mistake here." 

____

Jensen shakes his head, "No. No mistake, Misha brought me here." 

____

"Oh no, I know you're supposed to be here. You're just not supposed to be here like this." Jared explains.

____

"I didn't think so!" Jensen stands. For some reason he's even angrier with Jared. "Just tell me what you want of me." 

____

"Are you high? Did Misha give you anything?" Jared asks, positively concerned.

____

"What does it matter? I was sent here to perform a task, and you won't even tell me what I'm supposed to do or how I'm to do it." Jensen says exasperated at the foolish boy in front him. That foolish boy that's eyeing Jensen's manhood like the cat that ate the canary. "What?" He asks Jared.

____

Jared smirks and moves to the bed. He disrobes and turns to look at Jensen. "What do you usually do with that thing?" 

____

Jensen doesn't miss a beat, "This is what I normally do with it," he says as he starts stroking himself again. 

____

"Is that all?" Asks Jared from the bed. He's laying back now fondling his own self. He watches as Jensen turns a bright shade of pink from head to toe. He can barely make out the dusting of freckles Jensen has all over his body in the torchlight. Jensen bites his lower lip and slows the movements of his hand. Jared doesn't miss the slight shake of his head. 

____

"Speak Jensen. Is that all?" Jared asks with more force this time. Jensen can see Jared fondling himself as he's waiting for an answer. 

____

"N-n..no," Jensen stammers out. His heart is racing now. _Why is this so embarrassing?_

____

"Really?" Jared prompts, and Jensen nods his head. "Well then, show me what else you do with it." Jared spreads his legs wider revealing his own erection. 

____

"On you?" Jensen has to ask. His hand on his aching cock has ceased all movement.

____

"Of course on me! You don't see anyone else in here do ya?" Jared's voice is a mixture of frustration and desperation. 

____

"Uhmm. okay." Jensen still feels like he's missing something here, but he moves toward the bed anyway. In no time he's knelt at the bottom of Jared's bed. They are watching each other intensely. Jared moves toward Jensen, coming close, until they are face to face. Jensen is still watching him wide eyed, unsure of what to do. Jared presses his lips to Jensen's. They are moist and soft. Jensen feels Jared's hand on his cock, playing with it like he's checking the weight of in his hand. He can feel Jared's tongue pressing into his lips. 

____

He grants Jared access easily and moans into his mouth as his cock receives a firm squeeze. "This will do nicely," He hears Jared whisper, and he's lost in a land of confusion as a small bottle of oil is being placed in his hand. 

____

Jared whispers, "I know you're slick everywhere, but I am not. Help me out?" Jensen pulls back, searching Jared's eyes for an answer. Jared locks eyes with him for a small second before turning around and laying face down in the pillows. He leaves his hips canted upward to grant Jensen better access. 

____

The pieces lock together for Jensen. _This! This I know how to do._ He is definitely on board with this. Maybe he could have did without the other substances after all. He wastes no time in slicking his fingers and pushing one into Jared. Jared immediately pushes back before the finger is even all the way in. Jensen adds another. Jared still pushes back against them, but not as urgent this time.

____

"You're greedy," Jensen muses and adds a third finger. 

____

"Not greedy, only eager. I've..." Jared tries to talk, but the three fingers filling him up took his voice. 

____

"Eager?" Jensen repeats. He hits something inside Jared that sends the poor king's body all over the place.

____

"Do that again," Jared begs.

____

"Greedy," Jensen repeats as he tries to find the spot again. Jared is still pushing his hips back on Jensen's fingers, and Jensen can see that Jared has a leaking erection not unlike his own. Jared jumps again when Jensen hits his special place. Jensen's hand is still working in and out of Jared. He takes some of the fluid leaking from Jared's cock and idly rubs it on his own. 

____

Jared looks behind his shoulder and catches Jensen stroking himself again. "Show me what else it does," Jared reminds him. 

____

"Happily," Jensen says as he removes his hands from Jared's ass and himself. He lines himself behind Jared and gives a gentle push forward. Jared opens for him easy and pushes back against him. Jared moans as Jensen bottoms out inside him. "Move! please," Jared pleads.

____

Jensen pulls his cock out excruciatingly slow. Jared is trying to push back, but Jensen is holding him in place by the hips. 

____

"I think I'll set my own pace, thank you" Jensen tells him. He's almost all the way out when he slams back in and Jared screams out in pleasure. "More," Jared begs. 

____

"You're voice is greedy and your hole is eager," Jensen begins, "What more could a man want?" he asks Jared. 

____

Jared is too lost in the bliss to formulate an intelligible response so he stays quiet. Jensen is pulling back out now, teasing Jared's rim with the head of his dick. 

____

"Oh yea, freedom!," Jensen shouts at him. Jared tries fruitlessly to push back again. Jensen is holding him there just for a second longer, and then he pushes back in again faster this time. 

____

"You let me walk out of here in the morning a free man, and I'll give you the night of our lives." Jensen propositions him. 

____

"Yes, please, anything you want." Jared agrees. 

____

With that Jensen sets a furious pace of pulling out and slamming back in hard and fast. Jared's cock is hanging heavy between his legs, and his testicles are starting to tighten and draw up. Jensen reaches down to fondle and pull at them gently. Jared moans like a town whore, and that is almost Jensen's undoing. He strokes Jared firm and steady as he's pumping in and out. 

____

They only last a few more thrusts before Jared is spilling his release all over the bed and Jensen is filling Jared's hole. Jensen stays there for a moment, and then chuckles to himself.

____

"I was wrong," he says as he's collecting his own fluids leaking from Jared's rim, "It's your hole that is greedy and your voice that is eager." He tries to push it back inside of Jared right beside his own deflating member. He is met with no resistance. 

____

"Too bad you are who you are. I'd really like to do this again sometime." Jensen tells him. 

____

"I could say the same thing about you," Jared responds, "I've wanted you since I first set eyes on you." 

____

"Yea well, maybe in another life. But for now, I need to find some decent clothes and get the hell out of here." He pulls out of Jared completely and gets off the bed. 

____

Jared collapses on the bed, too blissed out to move. Of course Jensen would just up and leave. He would never want to stay here with Jared. That's just not who the green eyed man is. 

____

Jensen is going about the room trying to find something to cover himself. The only thing he can produce is the sheer covering that Misha lent him earlier. 

____

"Great," he says as he flops in the chair. "I can't go out with only this," He holds it up angrily for Jared to see. 

____

Jared moves the bed covers as an invitation to Jensen, "Come to bed now. We'll plan your escape in the morning." Jared tells him. 

____

"We?" Jensen asks him as he's climbing into bed. He's too tired to argue right now. 

____

"Best night of our lives?" Jared counters and blows out the torch closest to his bed. The rest of them extinguish at that.

____

Jensen has no idea what Jared's even talking about, and doesn't put much effort into figuring it out. He curls up on his side at the edge of the bed. Just as he is drifting off, he feels Jared wrap an arm around him and pull him closer.

____


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open ending.

Jensen wakes up too early with a headache and in an unknown place. He's not in the cell he was in last night, and he's being held down by another man. Jensen's body clenches as he tries to remember the events that led up to this. He's naked. Definitely naked, and he got laid. He can tell because the blissful afterglow is still thrumming through his limbs. His backside isn't sore though, and given the size of the man behind him, he _should_ be sore.

He breathes a sigh of relief for two reasons. Firstly and foremost, he's not dead. Secondly, and less important, he wasn't on the receiving end of whatever happened. He doesn't think he can handle that kind of soreness being coupled with his throbbing head right now. 

Out of nowhere he can feel tender kisses being pressed into his back. He struggles to get away, but the arms draw him in tighter. He's not sure what to do here. He knows that this man is probably the only reason he's still alive, and this man is probably expecting something elicit in return for the favor. Sex _is_ better than death, so he stops struggling and forces himself to push back into the touch.

"Morning," He hears the man behind him speak into his neck, and he goes stiff again. "I really enjoyed our time together last night. Do you think we have time for another before you make your 'getaway'? 

Jensen quirks his head in confusion. _Get away? How on Earth would he ever manage that?_ "Sure," he squawks; unsure of exactly what the right answer is. 

He can feel the man's length press into the back of his thigh. "Roll over for me. I wanna see you."

Jensen turns in the bed toward the voice, and takes in a sharp breath. It's the king. Right here. In bed. With him. Asking for more. Planning a get away. _That can't be right, can it?_

Jared must sense Jensen's unease, "What's wrong? You said you'd like to do it again. While last night was definitely top three, I wouldn't say it was the best. And you _did_ promise."

"I'm not sure what you're saying. I think there's been some sort of..." 

Whatever Jensen was going to stay dies on his tongue as Jared presses a tender kiss into his mouth. Jensen's first instinct is to push him off, but for some reason his own arms are wrapping around Jared and pulling him close. He doesn't resist when Jared's tongue finally finds its way into his mouth. His body bucks into Jared's without his permission, and that earns him a moan from Jared.

"Please," Jared's voice is pleading. He's letting his hands roam and touch all over Jensen. It's the last chance he may ever get to, so he wants to savor each and every touch and tremble under his fingertips. Jensen's body is so responsive, he doesn't think twice about giving one of his nipples a gentle pinch. 

Jensen lets out a deep, satisfied moan and captures his mouth again. Their tongues are battling for dominance. Jensen allows him to think he's won, but only for a moment. He flips Jared over so he can straddle him. Jared hits the mattress with a woosh, and Jensen wastes no time licking and kissing everywhere he can reach. He works his way down Jared's stomach and allows his arm to rest across it, pinning Jared in place. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but maybe you can tell me what I did to earn such a warm welcome from you of all people," The look in Jensen's eyes is fierce, not giving anything away. Jared can feel how hard he is against him, but he would never guess just by looking at Jensen's face. Realization starts to dawn. Jensen's not acting the same he was last night. Jared's face falls in disappointment, and he struggles to free himself from the hold. 

"Last night," is all Jared can get past his lips. 

Jensen can tell Jared's wanting up, but he's not too keen on letting him go just yet. Jared looks sad now, like maybe he doesn't want this after all. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks petulantly. 

"To find us some clothes, so you can get going." Jared says it as though it should already be obvious.

"I thought you wanted to take care of something," Jensen pushes his hardness into Jared's leg for emphasis. 

"I do," Jared bites back pushing his own hips upward as much as the hold will allow.

Jensen grins, "You sprung me from my cell to fuck you, and now you're just going to let me go." 

Jared's face falls serious, no heat or lust, "I won't force you to stay."

"Really?" Jensen's hold loosens slightly as he takes in this new information.

"Really," Jared growls as he flips Jensen to his back on the other side of the bed. He straddles him so he can't get back up.

"I told you last night, you could leave as you wish. I won't chase you." Jared is trying to line himself up to place Jensen's cock inside him. He's still open and loose from last night, and he's going to take full advantage of it.

Jensen tries to stop Jared in his tracks with firm hands on either hip, "What's the catch?" Sure, Jared's fine, and Jensen's positive whatever sex they had last night was good just by the way his body is reacting this morning. Jensen also knows that nothing ever comes for free, and if Jared is willing to allow him to top and then cut and run, there must be a catch.

Jared is still bearing down on Jensen and clawing at his chest hoping to make him loosen the hold, "There's no catch," He bares down again and this time the head of Jensen's cock catches at his entrance. 

Jensen is trying to pull him off, "There's always a catch. Just tell me what do you.."

Jensen was unsuccessful in getting Jared off him. Jared's not fully seated on top him. He's impaled himself on Jensen's dick and he's looking at Jensen like he just hung the moon.

"Move," Jensen demands pushing his hips up into Jared. "Ride me." 

Jared leans back to drive Jensen in deeper before he starts bucking his hips. Jensen groans and grabs at Jared's hips to guide his movements. When he's unsuccessful at getting Jared to move the way he wants him to, he pulls Jared forward so he can hold his hips steady and fuck up into him. Jared doesn't mind the change of pace at all. He places a grateful kiss on Jensen's lips. 

Jensen brings a hand up through Jared's hair to the back of his head and pushes his face even closer. He claims Jared's mouth with his tongue, and Jared moans around it. 

Jensen flips Jared on his back and holds one of Jared's legs back, so he can go even deeper. Jared is looking at him in wonderment mixed with unbridled lust. "Yea," he whispers urging Jensen on. He props his leg on Jensen's shoulder to make the angle just right. Jensen moves his hands to Jared's shoulders, and Jared grabs his own leaking erection. 

It only takes a couple strokes before he's shooting is load between them, and his muscles are clenching around Jensen. The culmination of events, Jared shooting all over him, the blissed out look he's wearing, the way his channel is clenching and throbbing around him, pushes Jensen over the edge. He pushes in deep as he cums and leans down to claim Jared's mouth in a passionate kiss. 

Jared returns the kiss eagerly, but gently. "That's more like it," he says when they pull apart for air.

Jensen doesn't want to pull out of Jared yet. He wants to enjoy this. Jared is amazing. Jared feels good, too good, and that kiss! Jared is a really good kisser. Jensen's dazed in the moment. He almost doesn't hear Jared telling him something about getting cleaned up.

"I'm sure someone will be rapping at the door any moment to tell me of your escape. We need to hurry." Jared speaks urgently, but doesn't make a move to push Jensen away.

Jensen sees the worry on Jared's face, and he knows it's over. He needs to get up and get ready. He whines as he pulls out of Jared and climbs off the bed. Jared still doesn't move. 

He notices a sheer covering from last night, and then everything comes rushing back to him. 

"You broke me out," He says turning to Jared. "You wanted to keep me here as a bed pet."

Reality crashes around Jared, and he moves to get out of bed. "I do." He eyes Jensen, "You have to admit, we're good together." 

"Why don't you just keep me then? Why allow me to leave at all?" 

"I am not a fan of rape." Jared says as he brushes past Jensen to the bathroom. 

Jensen follows right behind him, "It's not exactly rape."

Jared whirls to face Jensen. "You can stay or go. You have a choice. If you want to leave you need to do so quickly, otherwise I won't be able to help you." 

Jensen helps himself to a washcloth and the basin and starts cleaning himself up. "You can force me to stay. It's not rape." He insists.

"Oh yea, and why is that? Because I like to be penetrated and rape doesn't work the opposite way? That's bullshit and you know it." 

"You didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do. I have to admit I may have been under some influence last night, but not this morning." Jensen moves to touch Jared again. "You kissed me." 

Jared nods slowly, "You kissed me first," 

"Well you kissed back with just as much feeling." Jensen has his hand back to the side of Jared's face, getting ready to run his fingers through Jared's hair when a knock comes at the door.

"Great," Jared says under his breath. He locks eyes with Jensen, "Stay here. Keep quiet."

Jensen stops all movement in confusion, but does what he's told. He can hear murmuring from the next room, and then Jared is raising his voice. Jensen can't make it out, but Jared sounds angry. The next thing he hears is the chamber door being slammed shut. 

Jared returns to him in the bathroom, his face ghost white. "Are you staying or going? Decide. Now."

Jensen doesn't say anything. He resumes his movements of bringing Jared's face closer to his so he can kiss him with every unspoken emotion he's feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on whether this should be continued or not?


	3. I Let You Keep Him, Now Where Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen comes clean on his 'supposed' treason and delays making his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have went overboard with all the Norse culture references in this one. It is an update on a gifted work, so if there's any issue with adding this here, I can remove the update and take it back to it's original form.

Jared breaks the kiss reluctantly, "You should _really_ be going now. They're looking for you."

Jensen braces Jared at the hips, "I don't see what the big deal is. You're the king. You freed me." 

"I had help, and I'm certain he'll be coming to collect," Jared turns his face, not wanting to admit he'd all but promised someone else a taste of Jensen-more than a taste really, but Jared can't stomach that right now. "I've told them you're gone, left at first light. But I'm sure they'll be back." 

Jensen draws a breath, "If I did choose to stay, how in the nine would you keep me here-hidden away from everyone?" 

Jared considers briefly how well this plan was thought through and then dismisses it entirely, "What did you do?"

Jensen snorts incredulous, "I did what anyone else would have done in my shoes. I hold no regrets."

Jared tries and fails to meet his gaze, "Are you _really_ a traitor?" 

Jensen places a reassuring hand on the king's shoulder, "Now I'm not so bad as all that, once you get to know me." 

Jared draws a steady breath and puts a half-foot space between them, "Jensen, if I knew _why_ you were convicted, I may be able to issue a pardon, which would overrule your death sentence." 

"I saved a tinkur from certain execution," Jensen begins and Jared's eyes grow wide. He rushes to explain, "It's not like that. They're not all evil. Some of them, well more than some, are quite nice." 

"Which witch Jensen?" Jared's pretty sure he's got a good idea which one, but he needs to hear Jensen say it. 

Jensen refuses to give Jared the satisfaction of a name, "There's only one it could be. She lost _everything_. She never had much to begin with, and then your holy crusaders and that oath breaker took it all. Step back from your high and mighty comfortable throne just for a minute...Hel, just for a second Jared, and consider what that poor _woman_ went through; tinkur or not." 

Jared shakes his head, "I can't do that. The law states," 

"I know full and damned well what the law states Jared. That's why I acted outside of it, and you and your kinship label me a traitor." Jensen interrupts, standing his ground. "I never acted to put this kingdom in danger, but that doesn't seem to matter here." 

"She'll be looking for revenge," Jared begins again. 

"Oh no," Jensen smiles, "It's not her I'd be concerned with. Her consort on the other hand....Well, he's not going to take too kindly to the good king's treatment of her." 

"He's bound," 

"He's destined to be loosed from those bounds. You know the tales as well as I. The question is, do you wanna be on his good side or his bad side?" 

"As far as I'm concerned there's only one side." 

"Your side," Jensen interrupts, incredulous.

Jared turns to leave the bathroom. "I think it's best you leave while you can," he throws back over his shoulder. 

"Whatever you wish," Jensen bows, "Your highness."

Jared doesn't turn to face Jensen. Whatever's he's done, he knows he'd beg him to stay irregardless. He runs both hands over his face, hoping it'll wipe he fog from his eyes and provide him with clarity. When he eventually does turn around, Jensen's nowhere to be seen.

There's a loud bang at the door, and Jared turns on it startled. "Enter," he says voice sounding a lot more confident than he feels. 

"G'morning," Judge Morgan enters the room looking oddly similar to a small lad on Christmas morning, "I see you're looking well for a change." 

Jared gives a small half-smile and nod in greeting, "I am. I can't thank you enough for those strings you pulled for me. I'll never forget it." He moves to the massive walk-in closet next to his bed to retrieve his clothing for the day. 

"In fact, I was hoping you'd be kind enough to return the favor," Judge explains as he watches after Jared. "I came by here bright an' early to see if I might have a go at 'im." 

Jared tuts, "Shame really. Took off first thing this morning. You just missed the guards, they came by looking for him too." He tries to downplay Jensen's escape, and any involvement he may have had. "I believe they said something about checking markets. Wherever he's headed, he'll be needing supplies. I'd start at the gates though, he's probably got allies all over this land. IF you find him first, I'll let you keep him." Jared promises sounding every bit as though he means it. 

"Keep him, huh?" the judge repeats, "I like the sound of that. Oh yea, no one would ever need know would they?" He asks more to himself than Jared. Then as an afterthought he adds, "How'd he ride anyway? Is he worth all the effort in tracking down?" 

Jared turns to face the judge for the first time, probably since now's the only time he can provide an honest to God answer. He misses Jensen's glare from behind a ceremonial robe, "Oh yea. I'd track him down myself if I didn't have a kingdom to run. He rides so good you'd think he'd descended from Slipneir himself." He smirks to himself as he turns. His smirk and snarky tone are short lived when he comes face to face with a pair of green eyes. He clamps a hand over his mouth and doesn't stop his own eyes from growing wide with surprise. 

The judge claps his hands together, "This I wanna find out for myself." He takes a customary bow and turns to leave, "G'day my king." 

Before Jared can ask, _What are you still doing here?_ Jensen has a hand clamped tight over his mouth. "Rides so good, huh?" Jensen hisses, "How would you even know? You rode _me_ , remember?"

Jared nods, his eyes calculating. He waits for Jensen to release his hold so he can speak. "You _are_ hung like a damn horse, so it's not that far from the truth. You fill me up just right," he whispers. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Jensen warns. 

"Oh but it gets me everywhere," Jared corrects and finishes drawing his clothing from the closet. 

"I can't believe you promised me to that creep." 

"I can't believe you're still here. Besides, letting him think he could 'have' you was the only way he was going to help me." Jared explains as he dresses. 

Jensen shudders, but in the gross way; not the fun sexy way. 

"What'd you have planned for today? I can't very well leave the kingdom walls with everyone looking for me." Jensen pauses, "I should probably wait for the cover of darkness." 

"I'll have to hold court sometime this morning after breakfast. I need to address the witch's escape and now yours too. They'll probably assume _she_ helped you." Jared's mind's obviously working out a way to make this scheme of his work. 

"I wish you wouldn't call her that," Jensen's voice is soft, "What is there for me to do?" 

Jared hesitates before answering, "If you're leaving out after dark, I'll ask nothing else from you," he pauses not sure how to get this next part out, but continues because it has to be said, "If you do decide to stay, be a good bed pet and plan some 'entertainment' for your king this evening. With the way it looks, I'll have need of your services." He makes his way to the door, but turns before leaving, "Until then, you're free to stay here. Lock this door from the inside once I'm gone. I have the only key, and no one will bother you here." He waits for Jensen's nod of confirmation before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to see more of this. Anyone else?


	4. The King's Court (Or Lack Thereof)

Jared realized about an hour too late he wouldn't be able to hold court this morning. His kingdom was in an uproar over Jensen. Noone wanted the matter addressed directly. They only wanted him found.

Instead of holding court as he intended, he smuggled some food up to his room for Jensen. Not knowing what he liked best, prooved to be a challenge. 

Instead of bringing a loaf of baked bread and a bit of fruit, he brought a whole damn platter of assortments with him. One of the serving girls, Sam, gave him a curious look as she passed him in a corridor, but luckily she didn't comment.

Jared was still half surprised to find Jensen hanging out in his chambers, in a chair by the window. 

"I thought you might be hungry," he says as he lays the platter on the table. The platter is so massive there's barely room for it. 

Jensen eyes the food gratefully, "Thanks."

He doesn't even come close to finishing it, but Jensen can't remember a time he was so full. "You eat like this everyday?"

Jared smiles simply and nods, "One of the few benefits of being king I suppose."

"How'd court go this morning?" Jensen can't imagine it went well. He's been watching movements from the small window. No one appeared to be interested in anything, save for finding him.

"It didn't." Jared admits, "but you probably knew that already."

"Do you have a better plan?"

Jared inhales deeply, "Do you?" His face giving nothing away. 

"Plans aren't really my thing. They always end up ruined somehow. I've always found it best to go with the flow.". Jensen lies easily. 

"Anything you need from me?" 

Jensen considers the question and its implications carefully before responding. He draws a breath to begin speaking, but changes his mind at the last second, "You've done enough by setting me free. There's nothing more I can ask of you."

A small smile begins playing at Jared's lips, "but is there something you'd like to have from me?"

Jensen wants to say a lot but doesn't want to push his luck. He's been saved from certain death, provided with a safe harbor and good food. Not to mention unimaginable great sex. No, he's not going to ask for anything more. He's not sure he could handle 'more'. 

"Well, if you're sure," Jared begins. 

"I am." Jensen interrupts, bringing a close to the subject. 

"What else can you tell me about the so called 'Volspa'?"  
Jared desont want to let the topic of Jensen and what he can do for him go, but he must keep his head. He needs to develop some sort of strategy before this winds up a real cluster fuck. 

Jensen shakes his head, "I'm not telling you where to find her just so you can sic your goons on her."

"I'm not expecting all that. I'm more interested in what her plans are now."

"Can't say. She's got a wild spirit. There's really no tellin' what she'll do when she stops running." One things for sure though, Jensen knows this kingdom will have Hel to pay and he doesn't want to be a part of it. 

"You think she'll free her consort?"

"As I said, no tellin'." Jensen doesn't want to comment here more than necessary, but he adds, "if it were me, I'd free my son first."

"The wolf?" Jared's face goes pale.

"Wouldn't you?"

He can't argue with that logic. As far as strategy goes, it makes perfect sense to free the beast first. It can be done easily enough, if one knew how to unlock the chains' riddle. Of course, a Volspa would have zero problem in completing that task. 

"Her consort would be much easier to free then," Jensen continues. "I don't wanna be around for any of it."

"You believe they'll leave my kingdom in ruins."

"It's what I would do," Jensen eyes Jared carefully. "I doubt very much they'll ask for mere recompense and call the whole thing even."

Jared pinches the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes shut to stave off the coming headache. When he'd inherited this kingdom he had no idea how hard it was going to be to run it just as his father did before him. 

There is much Jared has done in the name of the throne he doesn't personally agree with. He kept with tradition to keep the favor of his people. In keeping with traditions, he's made very few--but very powerful enemies. 

"You'll leave here then, and go where?" Jared has to know where Jensen will be, even if he can't come along. 

Jensen cracks a smile, "The Ironwoods, of course."

"You're still leaving tonight then," 

Jensen doesn't respond. He doesn't want to leave, but he's not sure what's drawing him into sataying. "I'll leave when the times right."

Jared nods, "Just, please, do me the courtesy of saying good-bye before you do."

Jared gathers the empty platter and leaves to return it to the kitchen. There's a soft knock at the door, Jensen eyes the door speculatively. There's no way in Hel he's answering it. 

The door eases itself open and Jensen's month drops. _How the...?_  
"There you are," Misha says, out of breath and sounding relieved. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yea, you and the entire kingdom," Jensen corrects, "How did you?" He tries to wave an arm at the door to explain what his brain can't say. Jared had said noone would disturb him here. 

Misha smiles and speaks as though he didn't hear the question, "Yea, but not everyone has been searching the palace grounds and corridors high and low. I never thought in a million years I'd find you more or less where I left you. Then Sam said something about King Jared and a huge tray of food. She didn't understand. But I did, right away." Misha finally stops for a breath. "What are still doing here anyway?"

Jensen moves back to gaze out the window, "What can I say? I like the view from up here."

Misha moves next to him. "Yea it's not bad. But there's currently a price attached to that pretty head of yours. You need to be getting the hell outta dodge."

"My head's going to be just fine. I'll make a move when I'm ready. Until then, I intend to enjoy the king's company, this nice view, and the fine food."

"Oh good,' Misha interjects, "you've found more to enjoy here than just the king's bed."

Jensen cuts a sharp eye to Misha. 

Misha rushes to correct, "I don't mean it like that. It's just not many people take Jared seriously. He's so young and inexperienced, but deeply passionate. Most that come up to his chambers never even stay the night with him, and those who do are gone by next light." 

Misha holds internal debate before continuing, "Jared's not as traditional in his own personal life as it seems."

Jensen interrupts looking to draw an end to this, "I know enough about that already, thanks."

Misha shakes his head, "What I mean to say, is he runs the kingdom in the way _his father_ would expect, not the way he wants. So long as you're here you may as well encourage him to be himself from the throne. Run things as _he_ sees fit, not his long dead father."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do all that?!" Jensen take in a deep breath, "in case you haven't noticed, I got problems of my own."

Misha tsks, "I'm sure you'll find a way. More opium?" He manifests a pipe from thin air. 

Jensen doesn't make a move for it, "I don't really need all that, thanks."

"It'll free your mind," Misha tells him encouragingly. "I wouldn't offer if I didn't think it would help."

Jensen debates for a moment before taking the pipe. He's not sure what this is meant to accomplish but he spends most if the afternoon and part of the evening getting wasted as well as creative.


	5. The Evening Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person, and don't know why. Blame the muse.

Believe it or not the fog Jensen was under actually cleared his mind more than anything else would right now. He reckoned he could read enough on Jared to piece together what Misha had been trying to tell him. 

Jared was young, yes, but that didn't mean he was naive. Taking the throne at such an early age left him vulnerable, yes, but not incompetent. Jared had done with the best he could with the kingdom he inherited. He ran it from the throne just as his father would have. The people thought it grand that traditions and customs didn't change with the reign of a new king. 

The world was changing around them though. Rome and her allies had all but conquered the Northern Lands. Some of the Danish settlements were holding their ground, not backing down, but for the most part--the Danes were damned near eradicated. 

Jensen knew that Jared himself held strong ideals of this 'new one true god,' but Jensen wasn't sure if that was Jared's ideals or his fathers. 

Anyone who spent more than five minutes alone with the boy king would undoubtedly realize he's not the brutal leader his father was. No, Jared seemed calm, levelheaded, more than fair; kind and generous. Jared from the throne, not so much. 

Misha had tasked Jensen with bringing Jared's boyish charm and new generation personality forward, _But how in the Hel?_ and _Why bother?_

Jensen racked his brain the best he could in the moment, but couldn't figure out for the life of him how this whole scheme would benefit him. He was the one with a price on his head, he was the one whose life was in mortal danger the longer he stayed here, and he is the one who would pay with his life when this idea of his went to shit. He shook his head and glanced back out the window. 

He knew he should run, make a quick exit. Jared was right, he does have allies all through these lands. With good allies, you needn't travel with a lot of supplies. In fact, the clothes on your back will do just fine. 

He looks around Jared's bed chambers, but he can't will himself to move from his spot. There is something much deeper, more instinctive holding him here. Leaving, as good as it sounds, isn't the right thing to do right now. It would seem the best thing to do is to stay here and follow Misha's instruction. His mind doesn't understand, but his gut (for whatever reason) is on board.

Jensen wishes there was some hard ale stashed up here. It's always easier to follow his intuition when he's hammered. He's still standing by the window when Jared finally returns. 

"You're still here," Jared whispers, clearly surprised. 

"Yea," Jensen says softly, not trusting his voice to say more. He turns and casts a careful eye to Jared. 

Jared looks stressed. His face is set into sharp, unwavering angles and his eyes are hardened. He doesn't look like the happy boy king he was this morning when he left. He catches the way Jensen's eyeing him and he tries to relax a little and smile. It doesn't work. 

"Here, have a seat," Jensen offers moving behind the chair to allow Jared room to sit down.

Stiff limbs move Jared across the small space, and he plops down in the chair unceremoniously. 

"You hungry," Jensen asks as he puts hands to Jared upper back and lower neck, checking for knots. 

Jared shakes his head again, "If I had any wild thoughts about you still being here, I would have brought something up." 

Jensen bares in with his fingertips and goes to work as he speaks, "You'd only asked me for a good-bye. Did you really think I wouldn't honor that simple request?"

Jared takes in a sharp breath from Jensen's ministrations, "I didn't--don't--know what to think anymore." He lets out a deep exhale after he speaks. 

"That makes the two of us," Jensen murmurs under his breath, then louder, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." It's true. He's barely had anything to eat today, but under the influence of Misha's drugs, he doesn't feel hungry. He briefly wonders if that's why all addicts are skinny--simply forgetting to eat because they don't feel the hunger. He pushes the idle thoughts out his head, "Let's get you taken care of, yea?"

Jared hums in agreement, as Jensen continues to work at the knots in his neck. He's not sure what Jensen's idea of 'taken care of' is, but he's sure he can get on board with it. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Jensen prompts. "You're much too young to be carrying the weight of your kingdom here." He gives Jared's upper back calculated pressure with his fingers for emphasis. "It's like you're carrying the weight of nine realms on your shoulders, kid." 

Jared lets out a long winded sigh. He's not sure where to begin or if he even wants to talk at all. He usually just follows his father's example, and hopes for the best. Saving the man behind him was the first time he had ever acted out of accordance with what his father would have done. Even now he's not sure his efforts weren't spent in vain. _Why is this one man worth so much?_

"You were right. They believed she helped you." Jared finally laments, saying the first thing that came to mind. 

"That'll make for juicy gossip about the kingdom."

Jared smiles, "Even the judge believes. He's going to track the witch down himself." 

Jensen gives Jared a harsh squeeze, "I've asked you repeatedly not to call her that. Speak of her with respect, always." 

Jared hisses with the newly unwelcome pressure, "Sorry. It's just I've grown so used to how my father was. I've had to become him since taking his throne. I'm not a child anymore Jensen. I don't believe the old tales." 

"Their truths are not dependent upon your belief," Jensen informs him lessening the pressure. "There has to have been a time when you would have ran things different around here," he prompts.

Jared feebly shakes his head. "Never. I've always known this kingdom has to be run the way my father before me ran it. It's the only way to ensure peace and prosperity for our people." 

"Hmmm," Jensen hums, considering Jared's words carefully, "That's a fine ideal, Jare. I know you only want what's best for your people. You're nothing like the boy the townsfolk says you are," 

Jared starts to interrupt, but Jensen applies pressure to his neck to prevent it. "What I'm trying to ask, is how do you know your father's way is what's best for your people? Haven't you ever tried to do even one thing _you_ thought best?"

"Saving you," Jared let's out, barely above a whisper, "And I've done a really bang up job at that so far," then he lets out a small self-deprecating laugh.

"Hey," Jensen whispers back to him, "none of that. Not now. I'm alive and well. I'm here with you. We're having a good time, right? I could be hanging from the end of a rope, my soul entering Hel's domain if not for you." Not to mention he's high as a kite. A near death experience allows him more perspective. He really shouldn't make this drug thing a habit.

"I'm serious Jensen. The first time I act outside of what I knew my father would want, and it might blow up in my face. That's not real encouraging for me to try again." 

Jensen lets his arm fall around Jared in a half hug and presses lips to his neck, "I think you're doing just fine with this fiasco on your own." He presses a soft kiss just above Jared's pulse, "Do you hold any regrets?" 

Jared inhales and then leans back into the embrace, "Never," he means it to. He would redo everything action just to have the green eyed man here with him, touching him, soothing him somehow. "I do fear the future, though. The actions I took and their repercussions are bound to haunt the both of us." 

Jensen shakes his head, "Nah." He reassures, "Everything's going to be alright," he links his fingers with Jared's and pulls lightly. "No more thinking like a king. Come with me."

Jared allows himself to be led over to the bed easily. He doesn't protest when Jensen sheds him of his robes and guides him back. Jensen's still wearing loose fitting silk pants, so Jared can't tell where he's headed with this. He thinks Jensen may want more, but he's not sure. His actions say _lay back_ , _calm down_ , and _relax_ , so Jared does just that.

Jensen doesn't stop rubbing or massaging even after Jared's laid back just the way he wants him. He uses the oil he'd had stashed under the pillow to work on Jared's chest and torso. His hands move more freely with it, his fingertips can go deeper and work more efficiently. Jared's usually hard body turns pliant under his touch, and it makes Jensen wish he would have used the oil on his back too. 

"Turn over of me," He whispers when he moves to the side to allow Jared to move.

"You don't know when to quit, do ya?" Jared mummers, "You're putting me to sleep,"

Jensen gives Jared's arse an appreciative squeeze once he rolls over, "Not yet I'm not, but we're getting there."

Jensen would love more than anything to take Jared right now, just like this. Pound him into oblivion, face down in the pillows. He knows Jared wouldn't protest a bit, but he also knows Jared likes being on top--even though he clearly likes bottoming. Since this is all about Jared and not him, Jensen restrains as he works Jared's back over with the same careful precision he'd worked his front. 

As Jensen reaches his lower back, Jared lifts his hips. Jensen's not sure if it's in invitation or out of impulse so he makes the same move again. Jared pushes up with more force this time, and Jensen knows he's ready.

"Is this what your after?" He inquires as he pushes a single slick finger inside.

Jared pushes back, and moans half-dazed, "I was hoping for something bigger," he says in all honesty.

Jensen works the finger until the channel is loose enough to accommodate two and then three.

Jared moans in a frustrated protest, his body tightening, "Goddamnit Jensen,"

"Sh," Jensen coos, "This time, we take our time."

Jared grumbles unintelligible into the pillows. Jensen corrects, "Ok. This time, I take my time."

He adds a forth finger. Granted Jared didn't really need more than two, but Jensen loves watching the kid squirm and push back. His heavy cock bobbing between his spread legs and then being forced into the blankets searching for any kind of friction. Keeping Jared on the brink, but not giving him enough to push him over does tantalizing things to Jensen's outsides. He can't get enough of it. 

He's debating on sticking his entire fist inside of Jared, wondering if the kid could take all of it when out of left field he catches Jared running a hand down the blankets. 

Jensen grabs Jared's wrist in a brutal grasp and has his dick replacing his fingers so fast it threatens to make him dizzy. Jared was so out of it he'd missed the moment Jensen finally undressed entirely.

He moans from pure bliss. In the dim light, Jensen could see tears prickling the corners of his eyes. _Maybe he's had enough,_ Jensen muses to himself. He locks fingers with Jared from the wrist he was holding, and uses his other arm to pull Jared back into his lap. 

"Ahhh," Jared lets loose with a deep primal sound and slumps against Jensen's chest as he's guided back. His body too loose and pliant to hold himself upright. His hair is sticking to the sides of his face from sweat and tears. Jensen relinquishes his hand long enough to brush the hair back, and then holds Jared up by the shoulder. He keeps the movement in his hips small and unhurried. 

Jared places his hands down to brace himself, "Damnit Jensen touch me already."

"No," Jensen says simply, as though he wasn't phased by any of this, "I like watching you come apart on top of me."

"I'd come apart a lot faster if you'd just let me come already," 

"You've been neglecting your body's needs, my dear king. As your personal body slave, it's my job to ensure your physical needs are met; always. I know what you need, let me give it to you?" Jensen smirks as he lets the snide comments flow from his lips.

Jared releases a broken moan. Jensen's not sure if it's meant to signify a 'yes' or 'no' response, so he sucks on Jared's neck-but only slightly- to regain his attention.

Jensen regrets not taking him face to face in this instant. He would give anything to see the expression Jared's eyes are holding. _No time to dwell on that now_ , he thinks as he rubs a hand over Jared's aching member.

The reaction is instant. Jared moans and bucks forward seeking out more friction. He can feel Jensen smiling against his neck, and it infuriates him. He grinds back hard, trying to tempt Jensen into quickening the pace.

"Okay," Jensen soothes, "There ya go," he wraps his fingers tighter and encourages Jared to move with his thrusts. "Go ahead, come for me."

Jared's orgasm overtakes him at break neck speed. Jensen has to scramble to keep a hold of him so he can work him through it. It was more intense than anything he'd ever experienced.

He allows Jared's wrecked body to fall forward into the sheets carefully, bracing him all the way down. "You can't get too comfortable yet. I need to get you cleaned up and change these sheets."

No response. 

"Jare," Jensen prompts, "You okay?"

"Hmmm..."

Jensen's pretty sure that means yes. 

He retreats and comes back a few minutes later with a basin, a warm rag, and the last set of clean sheets. He cleans Jared off methodically and tries to move him to the cleanest spot he can find. Luckily most of the mess is on the blankets leaving the bottom sheet safe. He leaves the dirty blankets and pillow cases by the door, doesn't bother dressing either of them, and crawls in bed with Jared under the fresh blankets. 

It's only just before he falls asleep that he realizes he didn't take the chance to take care of his own body's needs. He had been so intent on watching Jared fall apart and putting him back together again, his own wants and desires took a back seat. If Jensen had any brain cells at all, he would know here and now that more is brewing between them. As it is, his brain is addled with drugs and can't pick up on gentle subtleties at the moment.


End file.
